


pokémon mystery dungeon: seekers of truth

by Bandanariolu



Series: Mystery dungeon [3]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Rescue, Rescue Missions, badges, pikachu partner, totadile partner, vulpix hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanariolu/pseuds/Bandanariolu
Summary: what happens when an confused, yet adventure filled human turned vulpix  meets a hyper pikachu, and a calm, quiet totodile?and what happen when the world goes haywire?





	1. the beginning

I suddenly feel grass under me. 

I suddenly stood up

“ what?!” i shout, i feel strange.

 

A nuzleaf walks up to me.

“ what are you screamin’ about, child?”

“ what… a pokemon…. Talked to me?!” i yelled

 

“ woah, woah! Calm down!” he said “ you from another world, or something’? You look like a normal vulpix !”

 

“vulpix ?!” i shake my head. im a pokemon now. “y-yeah… i only remember being a human… and also my name.dahlia ” i mutter

 

“ well, i'm nuzleaf. Do you need a place to live?” he asked

 

“ yeah…” i admitted 

After a while, we arrived in serene village.

“ you do look like a child… so i guess that you would need to go to school”

I nod.

“ you can go adventuring around the village if you want to while i sign you up for school.” said nuzleaf, as he left, i did as well

After a bit of walking, i found myself walking to a hill with a big tree on it. Along with a pikachu, and a totodile.

 

The pikachu looked over at me.

“ oh! Hi! Are you new to the village?” she asked, as she ran over to me.  
“ im mina! What's your name?”

“ oh, m-my name is dahlia” i say, quiet

Mina waves at the totodile

“ leviii! At least say hello!”

He walks over, and sighs

“ im levi” he shakes my hand

“ so!” said mina “ because you're new to this place, can i show you around?”

 

“ sure…!” i said

We walk to the town square, and she starts talking

“ this is cafe connection! And, and this is the kecleon shop!”

She explained a bit more, and then i said “ well i gotta go home. See ya later!” i waved 

 

“ i see you made some new friends?” said nuzleaf

“ yeah! Mina and levi!” i smiled. they were pretty cool pokemon, but… why am i here? I bet those two can help me out, though.

 

“ it's best that you get to bed.” said nuzleaf “ tomorrow you start school”

 

“ alright- but… thanks for all of this.” i said

 

“ it's… really no problem at all!” said nuzleaf “ i'm glad i could help”

I went into bed and

I quickly fell asleep


	2. bows!

“ well, today is your first day, so good luck, dahlia!” said nuzleaf

“Thanks!” i said

As soon as i opened the door, mina and levi walked up to me.

 

“ good to see you again-” said levi, then he was quickly stopped by mina

 

“ heyyyy!” smiled mina “ you ready?” 

“ i-i guess so…” i said

“ well,c’mon then!”

 

After school...

 

“ hey, dahlia?” asked levi, “ where are you from, anyways?”

“ i… i dunno” i admit, as i really didn't know anything before i woke up in that field.

“ wait! Didja hit your head or something?” asked mina “ or-or maybe you need to save this world?!”

Levi sighed “ i mean… it COULD be true. Messiahs keep coming… and-” he was stopped by mina

“ it would be super cool if we could adventure together!” she smiled

I sighed “ yeah… but…”

Levi put his… paw… hand? On me. “ it's gonna be alright. Trust me.”

“ um…. Ok?” i responded

After a while, we decided to walk in some kinda field

“ this i called a mystery dungeon!” explained mina 

“ ok…?” i muttered 

Suddenly, a pidgey used gust

“ augh!” i screamed

“ woah! Are you okay?” levi asked

I nodded no

“ oh jeez…” levi muttered

He gave me a blue, sweet tasting berry. I suddenly felt much better

He sighed, and gave a small grin “ maybe dungeon exploring should be saved for a later time.”

“ hey, guys! Look at this!” said mina

We walked over to her, where we saw 3 blue bows, with a ribbon so you could tie it.

“ should we take ‘em?” asked mina “ they match!”

“ that would be cool” i said

We picked them up, and we tied them around our necks

“ you two look great!” smiled mina

“ heh, thanks” said levi

“ wanna go back?” i asked

 

“ yeah, fine!” mina pouted

“ you DO know how hurt dahlia was, right?” pointed out levi

“ yeah, yeah! Sorry dahlia…”

I nod, and smile “its ok!” 

After leaving, i said “ i gotta go back home, wanna go actual dungeon exploring?”

“ that would be… awesome!” mina said, and her eyes lit up

“ yeah. See ya tomorrow!” waved levi, as they both headed home.

“ hello, dahlia!” said nuzleaf “ i saw you went exploring today?” he asked

“ yeah! I got hurt though….” i said

“ well, it was your first adventure!” he said, trying to be positive

“ well, i'm going to bed” i said sleepily, and i plopped on my bed and fell asleep


	3. adventure

Then next morning, when i got out the door, mina and levi greeted me

“ you sure you wanna do this?” levi asked

“ y-yeah! I think i can… or not…” i admitted

“ well, I think you can do it!” said mina 

After a while, we decided to go to lush forest.

“ alright!” said mina “ let's do this!!” 

After walking around, we saw an….

“ furfrou!” said mina

She looked at me. “ alright… use…. Tackle!”

I followed her lead and rammed into the crazed pokemon

When, it attacked back

THAT was the problem

“ ow….ahhh…” i mumbled

 

“ ok! When you get way too damaged…. You use and oren berry to heal yourself!”  
I ate the berry i did last time, and i felt just as good- if not better, then before!

“ now… if you are traveling with others, they will attack the pokemon attacking the group!” said mina, as she used thunderbolt

“ now, lets keep walking!” said mina

After a while, we came across a staircase 

“ ok! Now… climb those stairs to get further in the dungeon.

“ huh? Whats this…?” i asked, as i picked up a stick

“ that's a wand, so if you wave it, the pokemon in front of you will do what the wand ability is! So… this one is a pounce wand! So wave it to that wurmple!” i waved it, and we were teleported to that pokemon.

She explained a few more things, and then when i beat other pokemon, i suddenly felt stronger

“ wow! You gained a level! That makes you stronger, and then you can take damage better!” said mina

After a while, we finished the dungeon

“ so, do you feel like you got all that down?” levi asked 

“ yeah, it was… pretty fun!” i said

“ but… who are your parents….?” i asked

“ well… azelf and mesprit…” he said

“ i really do NOT know who they are… but…. That sounds pretty cool!” i said “ can i visit you guys?”

Suddenly, mina came into the conversation “ yeah! That would be amazing! We can go right now! Come on!” she said, as she dragged me through the forest

 

After a while,we came to a clearing with a house in it

“ this is it!” said mina, very sing song-ey

“ come on in and stay a while” said levi, as i walked in

A pokemon walked up to me. 

“ hello! I am mesprit! Are you a friend of levi and mina?”

“ yeah! Im dahlia! ” i said

“ oh, hi!” said azelf, “ heres some pecha juice if you would like!” her face suddenly changed

“ are you… ok?” i asked 

 

“ oh… yes. You just remind me of someone is used to know. But… it is alright!” she smiled

“ alright then…” i said

“ woah!” said levi

“ it's getting late, dahlia! You should head home!”

“ yeah, probably.”

“Want me to take you home?” asked azelf

“ i mean… if you would like to…” i said

She guided me out of the door

“ so you live with mr nuzleaf?” she asked

“ yeah!” i responded “ but… when you said that i reminded of someone, who was that?’ i asked 

“ uxie, a friend of ours…” she said

“ oh…” i said

“ well, this is your house! I assume i will see you again soon?” she asked

“ yeah! Mina and levi are awesome!”

She smiled, and left

“ you tired?” asked nuzleaf 

“ yeah… i'm going’ to bed. Night nuzleaf!” i said,as i fell asleep in my bed


	4. suspicious aura's

The next morning, i headed out, and as soon as i got out, mina started talking to me 

“ dahlia! Dahlia! Apparently, there's some kinda weird pokemon in the square! C’mon!”

“ ok.. Ok!” me, mina and levi walked to cafe connection at a table, there was a riolu

Mina ran to her, and the riolu spoke

“ hello, what's your name? Im raina! Raina the riolu!” the riolu said

For some reason, i didnt feel to good about this

“ huh?!” said levi, noticed my face.

“ are you alright…?” he asked

“ yeah…” i said, as raina approached me

“ and what's your name?”

“ oh! My name is dahlia!” i replied

“ thats… a good name.” she responded

“ well… why are you here?” said levi

“ because apparently legendary pokemon have been vanishing and i wanna see why!” she said

“ that's… pretty brave of you.” said levi.

For a while, pokemon were asking her questions.

And then she walked up to the 3 of us.

“ i have a question.” she said

“ yeah?” said mina

“ once you start a rescue team, and get better, would you want to help me in this case?”

“ can… we step aside for a sec?” i asked

“ yes” she nodded

 

“ guys… i don't have that good of a feeling about her…” i admitted

“ it's gonna be fine!” reassured mina “ and… once we start a rescue team… if she IS bad, we can fight her!”

I sighed.

“ levi, what do you think?” she asked

“ well… dahlia might not be of this world… i don't think we should” she said

 

“ le-vi!!” sighed mina “ can we?”

Levi sighed “ if your not going to change your mind… then… fine.”

I nod, hesitatingly 

“ yeah! Once we get a rescue team, we’re gonna help you with your case!” said mina

“ that's great. Thank you!” raina hugged us “ bye!” she jumped off

“ now... “ said levi “ lets begin a rescue team! What we need to do is send in a letter with our team name and members to toasty and jaiden of the expedition society.”

“ what should the team name be?” mina asked me

“Er…. team… skygate!” i said

“ that… sounds… so cool!” mina said, and levi nodded

We sent the letter, and spent the rest of the day waiting, until pelipper handed us a letter!

“ lemmie read it! Lemmie read it!” said mina, as she snatched the letter from my hands

She read it out loud

“ dear team sky gates

You have now been made an official rescue team! In the package with this letter, is your: wonderbag, pokemon world map, your rescue badges, and items! Have fun exploring!”

 

The expedition society

 

 

We took out our things, and put our rescue badges in the middle of our bows.

 

“ see you later.” said levi, as both levi and mina waved goodbye for the night, and i quickly went to my bed


	5. first battles

The next day, as soon as i got out the the door, i saw levi and mina

“ arnt you excited?” mina asked

“ yeah…. I guess” i muttered. When suddenly, i felt…. Better about the situation!

“ let's get going” said levi, as we walked to the cafe, and raina greeted us

“ hey! You guys ready?” she asked

“ yeah!” smiled mina

After going through a dungeon, we arrived at mina and levis house…. Somehow

“ ok… ok… that's… good enough info for now. Let's go back.” said raina

“ huh…?” mina asked me, confused

“ i dunno, lets just go with what she said”

Mina nodded, and we went back home.

 

“ i… have to get going” said raina. “ i won't be here tomorrow, so you can do whatever. Bye!” she jumped off again

“ well… what should we do with with the rest of this day?” asked mina

“ how about…. We test our fighting skills?” i asked

“ sure!” said mina “ me and you! And then who wins can fight levi!”

“ ok…” i say to myself, “ how about…. Ember!” i said, as i launched a wave of fire at mina, who got by hit by it

Suddenly, a bolt of thunder came down from above, witch i avoided.

Suddenly, mina used tackle, witch launched ME arcoss the ground.

I gave a tackle back

 

“ ok! You win! Good job!” said mina “ you ready, levi?” she asked

“ yep!” he said, as he shot a stream of water at me

I suddenly got hit by it, and then i used ember, and…. That didn't do that much

I used quick attack, and then bite, and then levi ued bite in return

Suddenly levi used water gun, but i avoided it and used tackle

 

“ ok, you win. Good job, dahlia!” he gave me a grin.

 

“ well… see you guys tomorrow!” i said, as soon as i got in the door, nuzleaf started talking

“ hey, dahlia?” do you remember anything from being’ a human?” he asked, waiting for my reply

“ no…. But im…. Not really focusing on that now… i mean,why should i worry about something from so long ago, when i have great friends and everything is fine here?” i said

“ alright…” he sighed

 

“ well, i'm going to bed. Night night, nuzleaf!” i said

“G’night kid”


	6. betrayal, and leaving

“ see you later, nuzleaf!” i said

“ have fun! Would your friends wanna come over for dinner?” asked nuzleaf

“ yeah, i’ll ask them!”i said, and walked out

As soon as i left, i saw mina run to me, crying 

“ dahlia! Dahlia!” she cried

“ woah! W-what happened?” i asked

“ moms gone!”she bawled, as levi tried to comfort her

“ wait…” i mumbled “ could raina be behind that…? I mean... that would make sense….”

Mina gasped “ but…. Why…?”

 

“ i don't know WHY she would, but dahlia said she had a bad feeling about her…. So i guess its… true” said levi

Suddenly, mina got really mad.

“We have to stop her! And-and we need to save them!” and then she ran to lush forest to make her way to other dungeons

“ wait! Stop!” said levi “ i don't think we’re strong enough to attack her yet, because if she can take down multiple mythical and even legendary pokemon, then….”

 

“ yeah…. Your right! We have to train! To get better! To save the pokemon of the world! But…. where would we train…. Though?”

“ apparently there's a place to train called wigglytuff guild” said levi

“ ohhhh! That sounds super cool!” mina said “ should we get going now?” she asked

 

“ well… nuzleaf asked if you guys would wanna come over for dinner. Would you wanna?” i asked

“ sure!” nodded mina, and levi also nodded

A bit later, after we packed our bag, it was time for dinner!

We were eating some berrys, when i brought up that we were leaving after this

 

“ ok… so, your leaving to go train at a guild?” he asked

“ yeah!” i said

“ i…. I think that you can do it, kids.” he said

We finished our meal, and then i said bye to nuzleaf

“ i'm gonna come back pretty soon, i swear on it!” i said

“ bye!” me, levi and mina all said, as we left for treasure town.

“ now… we just go!” said mina

 

After a while, we saw treasure town in the distance, and ran to it

That's it. We were here!


	7. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah... sorry for the short chapter today. might update later tonight!

“ well, this is it!” mina said “ lets…. Go in!”

We stepped on a grate covering the ground, and heard a voice below.

“ it's a pikachu foot!” she stepped off

“ totodiles foot!”

“Erm… vulpix’s foot? Yes! Vulpix’s foot!”

He let us pass through

Suddenly, i saw a… chatot!

“ what are you doing here?” he squaked

“ w-we wanna train… with you and the guild!” blurted out mina

 

“ well… alright!” he said “ as the leader of this guild… you are…. Now members!” he said

 

Levi went to go look at the jobs, and then started shaking

“ whats wrong?” i asked him

“ look” he quietly mumbled

It was... raina! That means she definitely did this…

“ look! It even said he's a kidnapper of legendary pokemon!” shouted levi

Mina put her paw over her mouth, and i heard her mutter “ no…why the heck would she do this?”

 

“ to gain power! Why else?” asked levi

“ but, there has to be some sorta good in her, r-right?” asked mina

Uh oh. This didn't look good

“No!” yelled levi “ why would you say that?! She hurt azelf! She hrt mesprit!”

Mina started crying, and ran into her room in the guild.

“ w-wait!” i ran back to her

“ what…?” said mina “ i… i still don’t understand why somebody would do that! I trusted her!” she look me in the eye

“ we have to stop her! Dahlia, i swear i’ll never leave you! Me and levi are gonna stand by you the whole time! So… will you help us train and catch this evil pokemon?”

“ yeah! Of course! Tomorrow we should start training” i said

I saw levi walk in “ you two ok?” he asked

Mina modded “ let's get to bed, tomorrow we will start training!” she proclaimed

I immediately dozed off


	8. Assorted info and events

The next morning, I heard a booming voice start yelling

“ it’s time to get up! C’mon! I’m not gonna be late because of you three!” It was loudred

“ c’mon!” Said Mina “ we’ve been waiting for days!”

We did our team pledge, and then went to look around treasure town

“ alright….” said Levi “ wanna go on this rescue mission?” He tore off a sheet of paper about rescuing a turtwig

“ sure, looks good” I said, as we got our items and went into the mystery dungeon 

 

After going through, we found turtwig!

I decided to ask him a few questions, to see how he got there

He replied “ i… was captured and brought here…. by a Cubone!”

I sigh, and look at Levi, who looked like he was thinking 

“ more and more bad Pokémon have been doing this, but nobody knows why… could it have something to do with Raina?”

 

I sigh “ probably, well… we should be getting back!” The 4 of us teleported out of the dungeon 

At dinner, I saw Levi pondering some things, and decided to talk to Mina 

 

“ this whole thing…” she said “ it’s…. weird, because now that we know another Pokémon is involved… that means there could be a few more doing all this…. it’s… worrying” she admitted 

“ yeah… but I think we can do it!” I tried to be positive 

“ hopefully….” she sighed, and we kept eating 

 

That night, we were in our rooms.

“ well…” said Levi “ hopefully we can find out who did this. All of them, that is” 

“ true” I said, “ someday, we WILL catch them!” I pumped my fist in the air

“ I mean… tomorrow we should REALLY start looking” said Mina “ so I say we get some rest”

 

I plopped into bed, and drifted off

 

The next morning, Levi woke us up early, so we could go around town looking for any Pokémon that could be involved with Raina sadly… we found…. nothing…

“ I mean….” said Levi “ we could keep adventuring. Nothing is going to be solved, so… let’s just go!”

Mina sighed “ Levi IS right, so, alright… you coming, dahlia?”

“ yeah!” I said, as we left

 

“ are… you sure that we’re ALLOWED to leave?” I asked

“ yeah!” Said Mina, as she motions to me

“ and, I brought a book on Pokémon that were- or still ARE outlaws” said Levi 

 

Mina snatched it from him, quickly 

“ gimme that!” She flipped through the book

“ look! A vulpix… who… stole… emera stones” she looked at me

“ augh! Is that about the vulpix thing?” I asked, “ and, “ what’s a…. emera Stone?” 

“ you know emera’s that we see in dungeons? Little tiny stones?” Asked Levi, as I nod

“ well…. emera STONES are like, bigger ones, with more power, that are permanent, and have way more power” said Levi

“ so… this Pokémon stole emera stones? And became super tough?” I asked

Mina nodded 

“ but… all of this happened, like, 100 years ago… and she had an accomplice, but the book doesn’t say who the heck that is or at least where I’m reading it- wait!” Mina said

 

I look over at her, and and look over to see...

I see a Cubone and riolu! It must be Raina!

“ it’s you!” I hear Mina growl a bit

“ oh, it’s you” Raina sneered she looked at Mina, holding the book

“ oh! What’s that?” Raina reaches to the book

“ you can’t have that!” Shouted Mina “ it… it shouldn’t be in your power!”

Raina sighed “ well… kid, that just makes me and my friend want it more! Let’s battle for it!”

“Alright! May the battle begin!” Said Mina 

Raina ran to us, with her fist ready for a punch to hit me, but I avoided it, but then Cubone used earthquake, and shook the ground.

Suddenly, Levi showered Cubone in water, and tackled him, and he… bounced back, and tackled back, and then Mina used iron tail, and cubone fainted!

 

Now, the only opponent was Raina. 

She suddenly bit my shoulder, and I used flamethrower, to get her off me. mina used thunder bolt, and Levi used ice beam and also slash… at the same time, I guess

Suddenly, Raina hit Levi with force palm! And Mina hit back with electro ball, and I used flameburst 

And again, Raina attacked Levi with force palm, and he fainted! 

We both ran to him, and tried to heal him, and when we used the reviver seed on him, Raina and the book were gone! 

“ she… she broke the rule of the battle!” Said Mina 

“ I mean… she’s a criminal” I point out 

“ y-yeah… but…. Ok your right…” Mina sighed “ but… what if she frames you or-or something!?” She said

“ how?” Asked Levi “ I mean… the emera Stone thing was 100 years old”

“ I… i donno… but… she’s gonna try to at least!” Said Mina

“ well… we should set up a camp for tonight” said Levi, as he started piling grass to act as beds

“ hahaha! Your right!” Smiled Mina, as she put down our bag

A while later, I lied down and fell asleep


	9. Harm done

“Huh?” I thought out loud, I was... floating? 

And suddenly, a uxie appears! She starts talking…. but, I can’t hear…. or understand her!

She suddenly vanished

“ wait! Come- come back!” I yelled, when I felt a shaking feeling. I suddenly awoke

“ dahlia! You finally awake?” Giggled Mina. “ should we head to the next village?”

 

“ yeah…” I said

A while later, we reached Oren town! 

We walked into a small cafe when I saw…. Raina!

“ it’s… great to see you again!” She said “ and according to your little book…” she pokes my chest

“ your the reincarnation of the emera Stone stealer! I won’t tell anyone…. but… remember” she leaned to my ear 

 

“we used to be friends. Partners! In crime… that is”

 

I stepped back 

Why was I so… annoyed and sad by this? I mean… it was RAINA, but still. It was my reincarnation! That means she’s the reincarnation of my old accomplice… 

Tears filled my eyes…. she leaned in again 

“ then… I COULD turn you in, do we have to do that?” I growl, slightly 

“ you want to fight? If you wanna, we should go in the clearing over there” 

She walks out, and I follow, as Mina and Levi follow, confused

When suddenly, Raina hits me with a hard force palm…. I feel woozy… can’t hold… on...


	10. Levi and Mina

A while later, I woke up in a cell, and I stand up

“ gah… where am I?” I cry out

A cacturn came up to me. “ I am set to execute you, for your crimes”

I gasp

“ w-w-why?” I ask, and step back

“ you are the reincarnation of a dangerous Pokémon. You will pay for her crimes”

“ but… that…” I try to price the situation together 

“ listen. You will be executed tomorrow. So, do whatever you want in here” he walks away

I feel light headed, and I’m in… Levi and minas house!?

They both look younger… maybe about… 9?

“ Levi! Mina!” I yell, but they don’t hear me

They eat breakfast…? And walk to serene village.

I assume this is a dream… but it all seems so… real.

They both go to the Hill with a big tree, and started talking 

“ Levi, don’t you… wanna go adventuring? Exploring?” Asked Mina, as she lays down with Levi 

“ no. Not really. I mean, we could die”

Even back then, they were like they are now…

“ humhp!” Mina pouted “ well, eventually, we’re gonna find a friend who’ll adventure with us! Who will convince you!”

“ hah hah, maybe” said Levi 

“ why are you so boring anyway?!” Said Mina 

Levi laughed, and turned to Mina “ me? Boring? I’m super cool!” He joked

Mina laughed “ yeah! Sure!”

“ well…” said Levi “ should we get the food we came here for?”

Mina nods, and they go to kekleon shop

They pick out a basket of Oren berries, a basket of pecha berries, and a basket of apples.

 

Honestly, Levi seemed more like a parent then azelf and mesprit… less of one then he seemed now. But… I guess he dosnt have to be, though


	11. Dahlia

Mina POV 

 

After what happened to dahlia, we had to run for a while, and then we had to save dahlia!

“ well… where should we go?” I aske Levi 

He sighed, “ maybe… ah! I know a way to the place where they hold super scary prisoners and stuff! Dahlia is probably there”

 

“ great idea!” I hug him, and we move on. 

“ how do we get there?” I ask

“ just… follow me” he says, and after a while, we go into a seedy cafe

“ stay behind me” he says to me, and I nod

I see Levi get stopped by a Tangrowth.

“ hey kid, what’cha doin’ here?” He says

“ I need to see one of your passages” Levi says, seriously 

“ if ya wanna do that, ya have to battle me!” Tangrowth Said, as we entered a room

Tangrowth immediately used vine whip, injuring Levi, and Levi used crunch as used thunder bolt, and then iron tail, as Tangrowth slammed into the both of us, I used electro ball, and… fell!

“ you kids are good. Come on” after a bit of walking, we see a fork in the path

“ go right” he says, and leaves.

“ come on! Let’s go!” I said to Levi, as we walked through, and eventually…. I saw dahlia!

I shook her awake, and she looked at me

 

“ levi! Mina!” She smiled, “ let’s get going!” We broke open her cell,and then… a ton of sableye blocked us… and behind us…. a certain riolu

“ you guys ready?” I said, and the two nod, as we prepare for a fight


	12. small final fight

They all used an attack at once…. And… fading out again….

I see levi and mina again, in their house, and mina pointed at levi

“ see? I told ya that we would make a friend!” she said

“ heheh…. Your right” levi said

I woke up. That was a pretty short one compared to the last one….

“ dahlia! You woke up!” mina ran to me with an apple that i took a bite of

“ so… what… happened?” i asked, as levi sighed

“ because… once you fainted, we had to run away…. And…. now… we aren't criminals…. But…” he said

I nod in understanding

“ wait… to save the world, we HAVE to stop raina!” said mina “ but, what's gonna happen when we save this world, dahlia?”

“ i…. I don't know” i admit, and i smile “ but let's not worry now”

“ yeah! We gotta find raina and…. Destroy her! Once and… for all!” said mina, as we headed to her base, for a final fight 

 

 

After a while… we were there. It was time. She used aura sphere, and levi bit her and used water gun. I used imprison, so she was in one place, and used flamethrower, and mina used electro ball

Raina used low kick on mina, and she fainted!

Levi used bubble-beam, and i used fire blast, and…. Mina fainted

“ you… beat me… so easily. Remember, though. Both you and…. Me... will reincarnate…” she vanished, suddenly, into dust…?


	13. final

Would that happen to me…?

A few days later, we were in serene village, on the hill… when… it felt like… my body was struggling just to exit. I sigh. 

It was time

“ mina? Levi?” i say

“ what, dahlia?” asked mina

“ i-i have to go now” i said

“ wait! What?” yelled mina, as levi rushed to me, seeing how my body was

 

“ raina releasing the legends from her grasp… saved the world….”

“ but… why must you leave?” asked levi

 

“B-because…. T-that's just how…. Thi-this… works! And...and….and…. Im sorry…” 

I start to cry

“ just swear you wont try and bring me back” i said

“ what?! Why? I don't…. I don't…. Understand!” cried mina

“ every time this happens… when a human turned pokemon leaves…. And there friends bring them back…. It's a prophecy. Once the humans turned pokemon are back… the world… sets its doom…”

I feel lighter. And…. parts of me…. Being undone!

I grab mina and levi’s paws

“ i don't…. I- im gonna miss you two. Please. Please….. Remember me. Never- never forget. But if you must… to stop grieving… then do so”

I hugged them

“ heh, i’ll miss you” said levi

“ y-y-yeah!” said mina “ and… and…. I'm never going to forget!”

“ thank you… for making my time here… great” i said as i faded away

 

I woke up… in a white cloudy area. With… arceus there

“ please!” i yelled “ i… i just wanna… go… back!” i pleaded

Arceus looked down upon me

“ no. this is how this must go” she said, with no emotion

“ one… one more”

He looked at me,confused

“ Let me explain.” i said,as he nodded

“ even when we walked back from that cave…. I still felt…. Like…. The world was… outta place, i guess. It would take one more messiah to do iit! But… don't make them leave. Deal?”

He nods, and i feel like i am slowly falling

I see levi look up, and then gasp, as mina turns around

“ dahlia!” grinned levi

“ it's great to see you!” mina said “ it's been months!”

“ woah…” i said “ well… it's… great to be back!” i smiled

“ c’mon! Lets… evolve!” we both… were waiting!” said mina

After a bit of walking… we entered a cave.

“ let's… go up to the crystal together!” said mina

Me and levi nod, as we walk to the glowing hunk of rock. I feel… bigger…. And tougher as i walk out, mina a raichu, levi a croconaw, and me, a ninetails. But…. the question remains

Who would the final messiah be?


End file.
